sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle droid
Battle droids, also known as combat droids, clankers, or battle bots, were a type of droid designed for combat. Over the years, many different models of battle droid were been utilized by various factions throughout the galaxy. One such faction was the Confederacy of Independent Systems, which used a number of different models of battle droid during the Clone Wars to make up the Separatist Droid Army. Under the command of General Grievous, varying models of battle droid fought against the Galactic Republic's clone troopers until the final days of the war, when the Confederate battle droids were deactivated by the Galactic Empire. History Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, the Confederacy of Independent Systems used a variety of battle droids in their droid army. These droids, including B1 battle droids,[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones]] which were the main infantry of the Separatists, B2 super battle droids, and droidekas, were produced in large factories on planets such as Geonosis. The Separatist Droid Army was lead by the Kaleesh cyborg General Grievous. Droids like the B1 battle droid were ineffective in small numbers, but they had the ability to overwhelm enemies in large groups. Battle droids were led by commanders such as Grievous or Asajj Ventress, and organic officers could be assisted by specialized OOM command battle droids. T-series tactical droids and super tactical droids also commanded battle droids throughout the Clone Wars, and these units could assist organic leaders. One super tactical droid was Kalani, a general who led Confederate forces against insurgents on Onderon, but, after the Onderonian Civil War, Kalani escaped to Agamar. The main enemy of the battle droids were the clone troopers of the Galactic Republic. The troopers were able to think independently and creatively, while battle droids like the B1 were "dim-witted" and easily taken down by clones. However, the battle droids of the Separatists outnumbered the clones, and Count Dooku once claimed that clones were outnumbered one hundred to one. During the war, clone troopers, and even some of the Jedi, referred to battle droids by the nickname of "clankers."Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 1 Age of the Empire Although battle droids were outlawed by the Galactic Empire in the wake of the Clone Wars, companies such as Holowan LaboratoriesStar Wars Rebels: Head to Head and Arakyd Industries were able to evade the ban by having their products reclassified as security droids.Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide Battle droids remained active on Agamar due to the intervention of Kalani, who was able to block the deactivation order initiated by Darth Vader after he killed the Separatist leaders.[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] When the Empire arrived on Agamar, Kalani was able to flee with several B1 battle droids. Galactic Civil War during the latter Galactic Civil War.|left]] Later, during the Galactic Civil War, Temmin Wexley owned a modified battle droid named Mister Bones who acted as a companion to him. After the rebellion on Akiva in 4 ABY, the two joined the New Republic and Wexley's mother Norra Wexley in the fight against the Galactic Empire.Aftermath Mister Bones perished during the Battle of JakkuAftermath: Empire's End in 5 ABY.Star Wars: Galactic Atlas New Republic Era One B1 battle droid, R0-GR, came to serve under the Resistance and write "droidography," a guide to the various models of droids in the galaxy, to teach organics more about the droids they interacted with. R0-GR also stated that he was the last B1 battle droid, but he had learned of the existence of Mister Bones, and this lead R0-GR to say that his statement might have not been entirely true.Star Wars: Droidography Appearances *''The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Queen's Shadow'' *''Choose Your Destiny: An Obi-Wan & Anakin Adventure'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 1'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 2'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 3'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 4'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 5'' *''Age of Republic - Anakin Skywalker 1'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Age of Republic - General Grievous 1'' * * *''Choose Your Destiny: A Clone Trooper Mission'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 1'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 2'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 4'' *''Kanan 9'' *''Kanan 10'' *''Kanan 11'' *''Kanan 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' * *''Tarkin'' *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' *''Most Wanted'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing 1'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing 2'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing 3'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing 5'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn 2'' * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''Thrawn: Treason'' * * *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * *''Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure'' *''Chewbacca, Part II'' *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''Darth Vader 2'' *''Darth Vader 3'' *''Darth Vader 4'' *''Darth Vader 5'' *''Darth Vader 6'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 10'' *''Darth Vader 14'' *''Darth Vader 16'' *''Darth Vader 19'' *''Darth Vader 20'' *''Darth Vader 21'' * *''Doctor Aphra 9'' *''Doctor Aphra 10'' *''Doctor Aphra 11'' *''Doctor Aphra 12'' *''Doctor Aphra 13'' *''Doctor Aphra 15'' *''Doctor Aphra 16'' *''Doctor Aphra 17'' *''Doctor Aphra 18'' *''Doctor Aphra 19'' *''Doctor Aphra 20'' *''Doctor Aphra 21'' *''Doctor Aphra 22'' *''Doctor Aphra 34'' *''Age of Rebellion - Jabba the Hutt 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' * *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Aftermath'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Last Shot'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1'' *''Poe Dameron 10'' *''Poe Dameron 11'' *''Poe Dameron 12'' *''Poe Dameron 13'' *''Poe Dameron 21'' *''Poe Dameron 22'' *''Poe Dameron 23'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' * *''Allegiance 3'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode IX The Rise of Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episode IX The Rise of Skywalker]] }} Non-canon appearances *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Episode III (LEGO Star Wars)'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars'' Sources * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: What is a Droid?'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Star Wars: Droidography'' *''Star Wars: The Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: New Edition'' * *''Ultimate Star Wars, New Edition'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; images #14, 15, 20, 21 * * * * * * * * * }} Notes and references External links * Category:Battle droids